Sithari: Rise of the Sith
by Mandalorthedestroyer
Summary: Taken from Earth by a Sith Lord, Percy Jackson will become one of the greatest Sith in history. His new name, Darth Saladin. Witness the rise of a legend and what he will do to attain power. Part of the Darkverse, rated M for violence, gore, lost limbs, decapitation, language and more.


**Deep Space, Unknown Time**

Darth Dolimnus, Dark Lord of the Sith, sat upon his throne on his ship, The Defiler. His apprentice had just challenged him for the title of master, and had been destroyed. He had been one of the most powerful Sith masters to date and every apprentice he had had been defeated. None could kill him and if he could not find a suitable apprentice soon then the Sith would die out.

Even as he thought this he felt a great presence in the Force, deep in the unknown regions. It was time to find his apprentice. With this thought he brought his ship into hyperspace, in search of his new disciple.

**Unknown Regions, Earth, Montauk beach, July 1998**

Four year old Percy Jackson and his mother Sally walked down the beach of Montauk. His mother would bring him here quite often and it had become one of his most favorite places. They soon came to the cabin that they stayed at whenever they came. Sally went inside leaving Percy to play on the beach.

As he was playing in the sand and water, a loud noise from above startled him. Looking up he saw something straight from a sci-fi movie or novel. It was a starship that, to the young boy, looked massive. If he had been from the wider galaxy he would recognize it as a freighter.

The ship hovered even as a ramp lowered from the bottom of the ship. A man dressed all in black jumped to the beach and approached Percy. As he approached, Percy took him in. He seemed to were black chrome armor over a black tunic and pants. A silver cylinder hung at his belt.

"Hello child, how are you this day?" The man said with some kindness that would surprise many who knew what he truly was.

"Great mister, how are you?" Percy said with that innocence that many children are known for.

"Good, would you like to come with me and become my apprentice?"

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

"Well if you come with me you could have one of these." As the man said this he pulled the cylinder from his belt and ignited it. A dark red energy blade sprung from the hilt of his sword-like weapon.

"Wow that's cool. And I would get one?" Percy said as he looked at the weapon in awe. "Yes you would get your own lightsaber. So will you come with me? Will you become Sith?"

Percy took one more look at the now identified lightsaber and then shook his head yes rapidly. The man deactivated his lightsaber, picked up the boy and jumped aboard his ship. He went to the cockpit with the boy and quickly left the planet, making sure to keep its coordinates in the navicomputer.

Turning to Percy he asked one simple question; "What is your name boy?"

"My name is Perseus, but everyone calls me Percy."

"That is no longer your name, you shall be hence called, Darth... Saladin."

And so it was that Darth Saladin, apprentice to Darth Dolimnus, Dark Lord of the Sith, and eventual master of the Sith, was born. He would be the force that would conquer the galaxy and finally bring the Sith to their rightful place, as the rulers of the galaxy.

**The Defiler, Unknown Regions, August 2002**

Four years had passed since Darth Saladin had been born. He had grown strong in the Force and had become a force to be reckoned with. Saladin had trained with his master in the art of lightsaber combat and had quickly chosen his preferred form of Juyo.

Saladin loved the violence of the form, the untameness of it, it was like the sea, untame. His master had greatly approved of his chosen form and looked forward to the day that he would face his apprentice simply to have a worthy foe once again.

The two now stood across from each other, lightsabers ignited. Saladin wielding two that could interconnect at the hilt, and Dolimnus wielding his single blade. The two charged each other engaging in a fast paced and energetic duel. Saladin's Juyo against Dolimnus' Djem So. Both struggled to be the one in control of the fight.

Saladin moved quickly attacking Dolimnus' side, Dolimnus anticipated the attack however and blocked both of Saladin's blades with his own. Saladin broke the locked blades and connected his two swords into a single saberstaff. Attacking with renewed vigor, the young apprentice began attacking in a fury of blows.

Dolimnus blocked all of these attacks and in one quick motion disarmed his apprentice both literally and figuratively. Saladin cried out in pain as his right arm was severed at the shoulder.

"Learn from this painful experience apprentice. If you do not learn than there shall be worse injuries."

"I hate you, you fucking bastard, I hate you."

As Saladin declared this his master simply laughed at the boy's pain and hate. He then responded with a simple, "Good, that hate will give you strength." After saying this the older Sith took his apprentice to the medbay to have his right arm replaced with a new and much stronger mechanical one.

With the pain of the new limb being surgically grafted to his body came even more hate for the one Saladin called master. He vowed that he would one day kill the bastard that had taken him from his home and made him into a weapon of destruction. Although he would most probably thank the older Sith for the power that had been given him before he killed him.

Soon the new limb was attached, it was a silver, metallic color. The arm was similar to what his normal arm had looked like only metal. Saladin stood and approached a metal table that lay in the medbay. Raising his new arm, he brought it down with only a partial amount of force. The table easily bent under the strength of the arm and was soon crushed into scrap.

Saladin looked at his new tool then his master. Bending to his knees he prepared himself for more lessons in both the force and the lightsaber. It would be these cruel teachings that would bring about the rise of one of the greatest Sith to ever live. Darth Saladin.

**The final installment of the first part of the darkverse. All of the darkverse will eventually crossover but we need to finish origin stories first. Hiatus begins in just a week and a half, crazy. Really sad to leave Yall but it will end, I will complete what I have started. Until the next time, read and review, and enjoy.**


End file.
